Daniella McCarthy
Daniella McCarthy is one of the Missing Children in history. Her true identity is Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov, thus making her the biological sister of Gavin Danes (Alexei Nikolaevich, Tsarevich of Russia). Daniella is the protagonist in the short story Sought, which takes place before Risked. ''Before The Missing Hours before she is due to be killed in the Romanov execution, Daniella was kidnapped and unaged into a baby by Gary and Hodge, who wanted to sell her and 35 other stolen children in the future. However, while transporting them to the future, Gary and Hodge were forced to abandon the babies. The babies crash-landed in the late twentieth century, where they were each adopted by new families. Daniella was one of 12 missing children to be sent away from Ohio to a different state by the FBI, which was likely done to reduce suspicion of the Time Crash. Daniella would end up being sent to Ann Arbor, Michigan, where she was adopted by Mark and Diane McCarthy. The Missing Series Found Jonah and Chip are analyzing the FBI ''Survivors list when the latter impulsively decides to call Daniella, due to similarities between both being adopted outside of Ohio. She hangs up on him almost immediately due to being creeped out by the personal questions he is asking her; which regard her family owning a house in Ohio (according to the Survivors list, they do), and also about her being adopted. Minutes later, a distraught Daniella calls him back to inform him that she was indeed moving, and accuses Chip of pranking her. Daniella was the only missing child absent from the adoption conference held at Clarksville Valley High School. Katherine would take advantage of this, posing as Daniella and allowing herself to join the group of other missing kids. ''Sought Daniella is the protagonist in the short story ''Sought, which takes place before Risked. Her two phone calls with Chip and Jonah (which happened in Found) are told from her perspective. Due to a legal issue with the McCarthy's new house on Robin Egg's Lane in Ohio, they move in later than expected. This explains why Daniella was absent the adoption conference. This story also reveals that Gavin also called Daniella while she was in Michigan, and told her to call him back after she arrived in Ohio. ''Risked Having just moved to Ohio, Daniella meets Jonah, Katherine, and Chip in person for the first time. The four of them are quickly ambushed by Gavin, who sends them and himself travelling through time with a stolen Elucidator. He expects them to arrive in the future; however, it turns out Gary and Hodge instead rigged the Elucidator to send the five of them to 1918, the native time of Gavin and Daniella. After the five of them arrive in 1918, Jonah and Katherine are arrested while Gavin and Daniella are "returned" to the Ipatiev House. Chip successfully breaks Jonah and Katherine out of the cellar which they are locked inside of and the three of them find Gavin and Daniella inside the Ipatiev House. Inside her tracer as Anastasia Romanova, Daniella is confronted by her biological older sister, Maria Romanova, who accuses Anastasia and Alexei of trying to escape without her. Daniella tells Maria that she would never do that, and states to Maria that she is her favorite sister. Later that night, the Imperial family and their servants are led down to the cellar where they are to be executed. Inside the cellar, Jonah and Chip successfully delay the execution by destroying the single lightbulb in the cellar and by attacking General Yurovsky, respectively. At this moment, Leonid enters the cellar and having seen Gavin and Daniella restore their pasts enough to their liking, Gary and Hodge freeze time and enter 1918. The two of them unage the five children, along with Maria Romanova and Leonid, into babies and attempt to send them to the future where they could sell them, however Jonah successfully thwarts them and forces them to flee. Upon fleeing, they restore the ages of the seven children and unfreeze time. Jonah is shot when the gunfire resumes, but is rescued by JB, who also saves Katherine. With Daniella, Chip, and Gavin still trapped in 1918, Katherine seizes JB's Elucidator and returns to 1918 where she saves the three of them, along with Leonid and Maria. However, Gavin also gets shot while escaping and the four older Romanovs are killed in the cellar, having been unable to escape with Katherine. Rescued With Jonah and Gavin still recovering in the futuristic hospital, Katherine, Chip, and Daniella attempt to prepare Leonid and Maria for life in the twenty-first century. However, Leonid begins to feel anxious and uncomfortable about living in the twenty-first century and hijacks JB's Elucidator to send himself back to 1918. JB responds by sending Daniella and Maria back to 1918 to comfort him and the two successfully convince him to give twenty-first century life a try. Redeemed In the epilogue, Daniella is seen at the Skidmores' party with Emily Quinn and a few other girls. They see Jordan carrying a baby, who Jordan says his family is adopting as Kevin. Later, Daniella successfully leads everybody into singing ''Happy Birthday to Katherine, who mentioned that her birthday was the week before. Description Daniella enjoys pranking friends and classmates, as well as watching funny cat videos on YouTube. She can also be extremely dramatic, such as when she initially claimed that moving to Ohio would "ruin her life". Appearances * Found (Book One) * Sought (Protagonist, Short story) * Risked (Book Six) * Rescued (Short Story) * Redeemed (Book Eight) Category:Risked Category:Supporting Character